


FIC: Anticipation

by jagnikjen



Series: Alone Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny have arranged to meet in the paddock at midnight. Harry can't wait. Sequel to "Alone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Anticipation

**Anticipation**

The paddock was pitch black; there was no moon.

Not that he needed light. Harry knew Ginny's shape and texture and taste by heart.

The night was warm and heavy. Bullfrogs croaked in the near distance and the night insects buzzed softly all around him. It reminded him of stolen moments at Hogwarts. Moments he remembered with such clarity that he ached.

Ginny's scent, Ginny's sounds, Ginny's touch. He shivered in anticipation.

Soft footsteps on the overgrown grass were the sole indicator of her approach.

“Harry?” Her gentle voice washed over him, warming him from the inside out.

He smiled.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
